The World can Changes
by Akariyesa
Summary: Sebenarnya Hinata mendengar semua ucapan Naruto. Tidak biasanya dia akan mengabaikan Naruto seperti ini. Tapi kali ini, dia sungguh lelah berhadapan dengan Naruto. Dan satu lagi. Dari semua ucapan Naruto, sebenarnya Hinata hanya menunggu Naruto mengucapkan kata "maaf" padanya. Tapi, mungkin Naruto terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakannya pada Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

Mungkin jalan hidupku tak semudah yang kubayangkan. Mungkin kebahagiaan hanyalah ironi belaka. Entahlah. Aku pun tak mengerti dengan hidupku sekarang. Just let it flow. Biarlah aku mengikuti alirannya, selagi aku masih mampu mengikuti. Meski aku tak tahu, aliran itu akan terus bergerak tanpa arah atau malah akan berhenti.

.

.

.

Happy Reading !

Please Enjoy That!

* * *

 **World can Change**

Disclaimer By Masashi Kishimoto's

Story By Ranari Amayesa

Uzumaki Naruto X Hyuuga Hinata

Genre : Drama - Hurt/Comfort

M

Warning :

OOC, Typos, Cerita bak sinetron, Bad Story

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tadaima..." suara seorang pria berkulit tan memasuki rumahnya yang tidak mendapatkan respon apa pun. "Apa dia sedang pergi? Tapi mobilnya ada di garasi." gerutunya dalam hati. Ketika itu waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 malam lewat 25 menit. Pria tersebut kemudian membuka pintu sebuah ruangan, "Bahkan kamarnya kosong. Sebenarnya dia kemana sih malam-malam begini?" karena keberadaan orang yang dicarinya nihil, dia akhirnya menuju kamarnya dan mulai membersihkan diri.

"Hari ini sungguh melelahkan." dia bergumam sembari merebahkan diri di kasur empuk itu. Jemarinya sibuk memainkan smartphone hitam miliknya. Entah apa yang menyibukkan dirinya dengan ponsel itu.

.

.

kruyuuuuukk

.

"Aishh, haruskah aku lapar sekarang?" dia menggurutu sambil memegangi perutnya. Tak lama kemudian dia beranjak dari kasurnya dan menuju ke lantai bawah untuk mencari sesuatu yang dapat mengganjal perutnya. "Makan apa ya?" Dia membuka lemari pendingin dan mengambil ramen instan, makanan favoritnya. Dia membawa cup ramen hangatnya menuju ruang keluarga, lalu menyalakan televisi hitam mahal yang bertengger indah di tempatnya.

.

.

DRRTTTTT -

.

Getaran halus dari ponsel itu bebarengan dengan kosongnya cup ramen. Lalu dia menyautnya dari meja dan menggeser layarnya.

"Moshi-moshi." Dia mulai berbicara dengan seseorang diseberang telepon, setelah berhasil menelan ramen yang memenuhi mulutnya.

"Naruto?" suara seorang gadis di seberang telepon.

"Bagaimana Shion-chan?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya merindukanmu saja."

"Kau ini. Aku juga merindukanmu. Gomenasai- belakangan ini aku terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kantorku."

.

.

Setelah berbincang-bincang cukup lama, pria bernama Naruto itu kemudian memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. "Oyasuminasai Shion-chan. Sampai jumpa akhir pekan." Baru beberapa detik dia meletakkan ponselnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara mobil berhenti di depan rumah mewahnya.

"Tidak mau masuk dulu Toneri-kun?" suara lembut seorang gadis yang terdengar sangat familiar di telinga Naruto.

"Hinata? Dengan siapa dia malam-malam begini?" Naruto berkata dalam hatinya.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Toneri-kun!" teriak gadis itu diiringi lambaian tangannya.

.

.

CKLEK

.

.

"Ohh. Pintunya tidak terkunci? Apa Naruto-kun sudah pulang?" kata gadis itu dalam hati. Dia lalu menginjakkan kaki putih nan mulusnya memasuki rumah mewah itu.

"Dari mana?" suara baritone Naruto yang sontak membuat sang gadis terlonjak kaget di tempatnya.

"Emmm, a-aku dari-" jawabnya terbata-bata.

"Dengan siapa kau pergi?" belum sempat pertanyaannya dijawab, Naruto sudah menjejalkan pertanyaan berikutnya. "Jawab Hinata! Jangan diam saja!" teriak Naruto detik berikutnya.

"Tadi Tou-chan menelepon. Katanya aku harus kesana." Jawab gadis itu.

"Untuk apa?"

"Neji-nii pulang dari Korea tadi pagi."

"Baru pulang tadi dan kau langsung berkunjung hah?"

"Tapi Neji-nii harus berangkat ke Jerman sore ini, dan dia pergi untuk 1 tahun kedepan. Kalau aku tadi tidak kesana, mungkin aku akan-"

"Oh, benarkah ceritamu itu? Tapi haruskah pergi kesana dengan pria lain, sedangkan kau sudah menikah Hinata?" Naruto berteriak pada gadis yang disebut Hinata itu.

"Ta-tadi a-aku sudah mencoba menghubungi Naruto-kun tapi tidak bisa." nada Hinata gemetar, dia merasa takut dengan pria di depannya ini.

"Dan kau menghubungi pria lain?" Naruto melangkahkan kakinya memperpendek jarak dengan Hinata.

"Apa kau tidak ingin bertanya tentang keadaan Tou-chan, atau Neji-niisan?" Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca menahan buliran bening itu agar tidak jatuh.

"Hoi, kau pintar sekali mengalihkan topik pembicaraan." Kata Naruto sambil memalingkan mukanya.

"Naruto-kun..."

Manik sebiru lautan milik Naruto kembali menatap manik lavender yang berkaca-kaca dan dipenuhi pancaran ketakutan itu.

"Naruto-kun, tadi Toneri-kun hanya berniat menolongku saja. Aku tidak enak badan, jadi tidak bisa menyetir mobil sendiri. Jadi-"

"Tidak enak badan? Dan kau langsung pulih setelah berduaan dengan Toneri? Hah, kau lucu sekali Hinata!" lagi-lagi Naruto memotong kalimat Hinata.

"Toneri-kun adalah teman dekatku. Dia hanya-"

"Teman dekat katamu? Seberapa dekat kalian, sehingga dia berani mengantarmu ke rumah Tou-chanmu itu?! Apa dia tidak tahu statusmu sekarang?"

Hinata tidak menjawab. Hanya terlihat jemari lentiknya yang terus berliak-liuk mengiringi rasa takut.

"Tidak ada yang ingin kau jelaskan lagi Hinata? Jadi dugaanku benar. Kedekatanmu dengan Toneri itu adalah 'kedekatan' yang, entahlah..." Naruto mengucapkan kalimat itu lalu memutar badannya.

.

.

Hinata berusaha membuka mulutnya untuk mengutarakan sesuatu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto-kun?" kalimat Hinata berhasil menghentikan niat Naruto untuk melangkah pergi.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Shion-san? Apa dia juga belum tahu tentang statusmu kini?" Hinata melanjutkan kalimatnya.

.

.

PLAKK

.

.

Tangan kekar Naruto mendarat di pipi kiri Hinata. Dan kini pipi Hinata yang putih dan halus mulai berubah menjadi merah. Andai saja kaki Hinata tak kuat menopang tubuhnya sendiri, mungkin dia sudah ambruk detik itu juga. Tangan kirinya kemudian menutup bekas tamparan di pipinya. Sedangkan tangan sebelahnya hanya mencengkeram kuat rok merah yang melekat dengan indah di tubuhnya itu. Dan satu lagi, rasa perih dan panas di pipi kirinya mungkin tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit hatinya saat ini.

"Tahu apa kau tentang Shion?" Ucapan Naruto berhasil menjebol pertahanan Hinata. Buliran bening itu akhirnya jatuh juga dari tempatnya. Dan Hinata hanya mengelap asal cairan bening itu.

"Apa perlu kuingatkan sekali lagi Hinata?!

Aku menikahimu bukan karena keinginanku! Ingat itu!" Naruto berkata dengan nada tinggi.

.

.

FLASHBACK ON

"Tidak mau! Aku sudah mengatakannya berulang kali. Biarkan aku memilih yang terbaik untuk diriku sendiri!" teriak Naruto di depan pasangan suami-istri, yang tak lain adalah orang tuanya.

"Semua terserah padamu. Tou-san sudah memberikanmu pilihan." Balas si pria dengan rambut dan penampilan yang mirip Naruto.

"Tou-san, ini tahun berapa sih? Pilihan semacam itu harusnya sudah tidak berlaku." Naruto terus membela diri.

"Namun tidak untuk Uzumaki Corp." Sanggah Minato, ayah Naruto dengan nada datar.

"Naruto, kau sudah berjanji pada Jiraiya-jiisan. Dan ini permintaan terakhirnya, agar kau menjaga Uzumaki Corp. Sekali ini saja! Seorang pria tidak pernah menarik kata-katanya. Kau sudah berjanji akan menjaga Uzumaki Corp bagaimanapun caranya. Percayalah pada Kaa-san, ini yang terbaik untukmu." Dengan lembut wanita bersurai merah bernama Kushina menyela di tengah suasana mencekam kedua pria itu.

"menikah dengan putri Hyuuga Corp dan kau tetap menjalani kehidupan seperti biasa, atau-"

"Sudahlah! Pilihan itu tak perlu diperjelas lagi. Apapun yang aku katakan, kalian dan semua orang akan memaksaku menikahinya. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tertarik dengannya apalagi menyukai atau mencintainya." Ucapan Naruto memotong kalimat minato yang masih menggantung.

"Berarti kau bersedia menikah dengan putri Hyuuga Corp?" ekspresi datar Minato dan Kushina berubah 180 derajat.

"Inilah kekejaman dunia bisnis. Kalian mengorbankan kebahagiannku demi-"

"Demi kehidupan banyak orang. Para karyawan dan keluarganya. Hidup dan mati mereka ada di tanganmu. Dan kau menyelamatkan mereka." Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Minato sudah mengungkapkan kalimatnya sendiri.

"Akkhhh! Terserah apa mau kalian!" dengan nada marah dan jengkel, Naruto meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya dan menuju kamarnya. Naruto menghubungi kekasinya, Shion. Dia mengungkapkan semuanya. Awalnya, Shion sangat marah. Namun, lama-kelamaan dia mengerti keadaan Naruto. Bahkan gilanya, Naruto menjelaskan pada Shion bahwa mereka tetap bisa menjalin hubungan meski Naruto sudah menikah. Hubungan macam apa ini?

FLASHBACK OFF

.

Hinata hanya menundukkan kepala membiarkan air matanya berjatuhan membasahi lantai dan sesekali bersentuhan dengan kaki mulusnya. Dia tidak berani menatap manik _sapphire_ yang menatapnya tajam dengan aura penuh kemarahan itu. Dia mencoba mengangkat kaki-kaki jenjangnya untuk menjauhi tempat itu. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah. Mungkin hati dan perasaannya juga. Ketika dia berhasil melangkahkan kaki melewati pria di depannya, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar menarik lengannya paksa dan dengan sangat kasar. Tarikan paksa itu berhasil membuat Hinata kesakitan lalu berdiri sejajar dengan Naruto.

"Dan satu lagi Hinata. Jika kau berharap untuk cerai dariku, hal itu takkan pernah terjadi." bisik Naruto pada telinga Hinata dengan nada penuh ancaman yang membuat Hinata merinding.

Tangan kekar Naruto melepaskan lengan Hinata dengan sangat kasar. Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya dan dengan setengah berlari dia mencoba mencapai kamarnya di lantai dua. Dengan langkah tertatih dan air matanya yang tak berhenti mengalir, Hinata mencoba meraih gagang pintu kamarnya. Dibukanya pintu bercat coklat tua dengan cepat. Setelah berada di dalam kamar bernuansa lavender itu, dia menutup pintu kamarnya dan bersandar pada benda tersebut. Kaki-kakinya seperti sudah tak sanggup menopang beban tubuhnya sendiri, hingga akhirnya Hinata tersungkur di tempat itu. Dia merapatkan kakinya dan memeluk lututnya dengan sangat erat.

"Apa ini kesalahanku? Hiks.. hiks.. untuk menikah dengan Naruto-kun? Pria yang dari dulu kucintai. Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.. Tuhan, bukan seperti ini yang aku harapkan!" keluh kesah Hinata mengungkapkan rasa lelahnya. Bukan lelah secara fisik, namun batinnya lelah. Lelah dengan sikap Naruto, lelaki yang dari dulu sangat dicintainya dan kini telah resmi menjadi suaminya. Bukankan harusnya Hinata bahagia menikah dengan pria idamannya? Entahlah. Mungkin hanya Hinata sendiri yang tahu.

Sudah cukup lama Hinata menangis di tempatnya. Dia melirik ke arah arloji di tangan kanannya. Jarum panjang menunjuk angka 9 dan jarum pendek di angka 10. Mungkin dia mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisinya itu. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dan menuju kasur empuknya dengan bed cover yang selaras dengan nuansa lavender di kamarnya. "Aku lelah Tuhan." Hinata merebahkan diri di kasur. Dia tidak berminat mengganti pakaian dengan baju tidur atau setidaknya pakaian yang lebih nyaman daripada apa yang dikenakannya kini. Ia tidak peduli. Ketika dia mulai merapatkan kedua matanya, dia membukanya kembali. Dia bangkit lalu duduk di tempatnya. Dia merapatkan tangan, menutup matanya, lalu berkeluh kesah pada Tuhan tentang masalahnya itu. Dia berdoa. Entah apa saja yang dia katakan.

Di ruangan lain, seorang pria berkaos orange dan bercelana pendek sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya yang entah itu benar-benar terjadi atau hanya khayalannya saja. Kadang terbersit rasa bersalah karena telah menampar seorang wanita yang tak lain adalah istrinya sendiri. Lalu dia mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik permintaan maaf untuk Hinata melalui pesan singkat. Namun, ketika dia akan menekan tombol 'send', dia menghapus semua kalimat yang sudah diketiknya itu. "Apa-apaan aku ini? Dia patut mendapatkannya. Lagipula aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya. Hahaha... bakero."

.

.

DRRRTTT-

.

Naruto gagal memasuki alam mimpinya ketika dirasa getaran-getaran halus dari ponselnya itu terus mengganggu.

"Moshi-moshi Kaa-chan. Ada apa menelpon malam-malam begini? Aku sudah mau tidur."

.

.

Kurang lebih 10 menit Naruto berbincang dengan Kushina, ibunya.

"Hnn. Aku tutup telponnya. Oyasumi~ Kaa-chan, salam untuk Tou-chan."

Naruto kembali meletakkan ponsel di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. "Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus tidur sekarang." Naruto memejamkan matanya. Namun, dia kembali membuka matanya. Hal itu terjadi berulang kali. Dia hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya sambil menunggu rasa kantuk menghampirinya. Hingga akhirnya ia pun tidur, entah sejak kapan.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE :)

.

.

.

* * *

Ohayou Minna-san... :D

Ogenki desuka?

This is my first story in fanfiction. I know that my story is so bad and can't be perfect. But, I wish that minna-san will give your opinion about my story.

RA hanya sebagai author amatir disini. Jadi, maafkanlah saya jika cerita ini sangat jauh dari kata menarik maupun memuaskan. Sumimasen, gomenasai!

Tinggalkan jejakmu pada cerita saya, sehingga author bisa mempertimbangkan akan dilanjutkan atau sudahi saja semua ini. huhuhu

\- REVIEW nya jangan lupa ye...?! :D

NB : Review dari reader bak oksigen kehidupan bagi author :* :*

Oke, see u in the next chapter. Arigatou gozaimasu.


	2. Chapter 2

World can Change

Disclaimer By Masashi Kishimoto's

Story By Ranari Amayesa's

Uzumaki Naruto X Hyuuga Hinata

Genre : Drama - Hurt/Comfort

M

Warning :

OOC, Typos, Tidak menarik, Bad story

\- Don't like don't read -

.

Happy Reading !

Please Enjoy That!

* * *

Previous Chapter

Naruto kembali meletakkan ponsel di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. "Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus tidur sekarang." Naruto memejamkan matanya. Namun, dia kembali membuka matanya. Hal itu terjadi berulang kali. Dia hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya sambil menunggu rasa kantuk menghampirinya. Hingga akhirnya ia pun tidur, entah sejak kapan.

* * *

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Sinar mentari yang menerobos masuk melalui jendela mengusik kenyenyakan Naruto. Ia mengucek matanya sambil beradaptasi dengan cahaya pagi. Dia mengedipkan matanya berulang kali. Lalu dia bangkit dari tidurnya menuju pintu kamar mandi di samping lemari pakaiannya. Dia membuka pintu dan mulai membersihkan diri di kamar mandi mewah miliknya. Setelah 15 menit di kamar mandi, dia keluar mengenakan celana boxer sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Dia membuka lemari dan mengenakan pakaiannya. Dia terlihat sangat gagah dan tampan dengan penampilannya itu. Dengan rambut blonde dicukur rapi. Itulah style Naruto yang membuat banyak wanita tergila-gila padanya. Dia menyaut dasi merah marun diantara koleksi dasi mahal miliknya yang tertata rapi.

Naruto melangkahkan kaki menuruni anak tangga sambil membetulkan posisi dasinya. Tangan kanannya menjinjing jas hitam yang belum dia pakai. Naruto melihat Hinata sedang menyiapkan sarapan di ruang makan sendirian -Ayame, pembantu di rumah mereka sedang mengambil cuti selama seminggu dan ini adalah hari keempatnya-. Hinata mengenakan celana pendek, kaos putih kedodoran dan rambutnya dikuncir asal dengan beberapa anak rambut yang membingkai wajah cantiknya.

Tanpa sengaja manik amethyst Hinata bertemu dengan manik safir yang sedang meperhatikannya. Dengan cepat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dan bergegas menuju dapur untuk mengambil makanan lainnya. Ketika Naruto tak sengaja melihat mata Hinata, ia yakin bahwa gadis itu menangis semalaman. Matanya merah dan sembab. Tapi Naruto tak peduli sama sekali dengan hal itu. Ia menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk menghadap meja makan.

Ketika sarapan sudah siap, Naruto menyantap masakan lezat Hinata. Hinata hanya duduk menundukkan kepala sambil memainkan jemarinya di atas pangkuan. Hanya keheningan dan suara sendok Naruto yang sesekali bersentuhan dengan piring yang menemani sarapan mereka -sarapan Naruto lebih tepatnya-. Tak ada pembicaraan satu sama lain. Meski bagi Hinata, sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang ingin dia katakan.

Naruto sudah selesai dengan sarapannya, lalu bergegas menuju tempat dimana mobilnya diparkir. Tangan kanan Naruto sibuk memainkan kunci mobil hitam mewahnya dan tangan sebelahnya menjinjing tas hitam mahal itu. Dia membuka pintu dan melesatkan mobilnya menuju kantor.

Kini hanya tinggal Hinata sendiri di rumah besar dan mewah itu. "Apa Naruto-kun masih marah padaku?" kalimat yang terucap oleh Hinata setelah mobil hitam Naruto mulai tak kelihatan. Hinata kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Membereskan sisa sarapan, menyapu, dan kegiatan lainnya. Sebenarnya tidak patut seorang istri presdir yang kaya raya harus membersihkan rumah bak istana itu sendirian. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Pembantu yang harusnya melakukan tugas itu kini sedang menikmati sisa cutinya.

Disela kesibukan membersihkan rumah, perhatian Hinata tertuju pada foto pernikahannya dengan Naruto, dimana sang pria mengecup si wanita dengan sangat mesra. "Kalian tampak sangat bahagia. Aku sampai iri dengan wanita di foto ini. Apa yang kukatakan? Aku iri dengan diri sendiri? Lucu sekali." Hinata kembali mengingat masa itu. "Naruto memang tidak mencintaiku. Harusnya aku tidak terlalu berharap."

.

.

FLASHBACK ON

Pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata bisa dibilang cukup meriah. Setelah pemberkatan di sebuah gereja, mereka melangsungkan resepsi luarbiasa. Resepsi yang sangat mewah dan dihadiri banyak tamu undangan. Ini mungkin adalah pernikahan yang dimimpikan banyak pasangan, namun tidak bagi pasangan yang dipaksa. Baik pihak laki-laki –Naruto- maupun pihak perempuan -Hinata-.

Tapi mereka benar-benar pandai berakting. Semua yang hadir disitu pasti yakin bahwa mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi dan bahagia. Mereka terus berdampingan dan menunjukkan kekompakan -meski itu semua hanya kepalsuan belaka-. Mungkin bagi Hinata, dia sedikit mengharapkan pernikahan ini. Dia mencintai Naruto sejak duduk di bangku sekolah. Naruto adalah sosok yang ceria, ramah, rendah hati, dan humoris. Sempurna bagi Hinata. Dan mungkin perasaan itu hanya diketahui dirinya sendiri. Oh, dan mungkin sahabatnya, si gadis musim semi, Sakura. Hampir tidak ada rahasia bagi mereka. Kedekatan mereka bahkan melebihi kedekatan saudara kandung.

Namun semua sifat Naruto yang disukai Hinata sirna begitu saja. Belum sempat Naruto memasuki rumah baru mereka, ia menerima telepon dari seseorang. Didengar dari suaranya, dia seorang wanita. Dan Naruto memanggil wanita itu 'Shion'. Setelah Naruto mengakhiri sambungan telponnya, dia kembali memasuki mobil yang baru saja dia parkirkan di halaman rumah. "Naruto-kun mau pergi kemana?" tanya Hinata. "Diam kau! Dasar wanita bodoh!" bentak Naruto pada Hinata. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata merasa takut pada Naruto. Hinata spontan merasakan pipinya basah karena sesuatu yang mengalir dari matanya. "Aku tak habis pikir denganmu Hinata! Bisa-bisanya kau menjual kebahagiaanmu demi perusahaan. Atau jangan-jangan, kau memang mengharapkan pernikahan ini?" ucapan Naruto bagai silet yang menggores hati Hinata. Dadanya terasa nyeri dan sesak. Namun Hinata tidak menyanggah. Di nuraninya yang paling dalam, mungkin dia memamng mengharapkan pernikahan dengan Naruto.

"Aku akan bertemu dengan Shion. Kurasa kau tahu siapa dia. Kekasihku. Dan aku mencintainya."

"Oh ya, dan kau menghancurkan masa depan yang sudah kami rencanakan!" Naruto mengucapkan kalimat terakhir di malam itu sebelum melesatkan mobilnya.

FLASHBACK OFF

.

.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri. Naruto-kun kau sudah pulang?" sambut Hinata pada suaminya sambil mengambil alih jas dan tas di tangan Naruto.

"Hnn" jawab Naruto singkat.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Naruto-kun sebaiknya mandi dulu."

Hinata tetap melakukan kewajibannya sebagai istri. Meskipun mungkin sakit hatinya belum benar-benar sembuh dari luka malam itu. Keributan malam itu bukanlah yang pertama terjadi. Itu hanya satu dari sekian banyak. Walau Hinata selalu menjadi pihak yang salah. Entah memang salah, atau Naruto yang tidak mau tahu kebenarannya.

"Tadi Kaa-chan menelpon. Katanya Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan baru bisa kembali dari California bulan depan." Hinata membuka mulutnya untuk mengurangi keheningan dan kecanggungan di antara mereka.

"Tadi Kaa-chan menelpon. Katanya Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan baru bisa kembali dari California bulan depan." Hinata membuka mulutnya untuk mengurangi keheningan dan kecanggungan di antara mereka.

"Hnn" Naruto menjawab, lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar. Dingin. Itulah sikap Naruto pada Hinata selama hampir 7 bulan pernikahan mereka. Entah alasan apa yang membuat Hinata tetap bertahan. Jawaban pastinya mungkin, cinta.

Setelah Naruto pergi ke lantai atas, Hinata mulai membereskan sisa makan malam.

.

.

Pyaaarrrrr

.

Tanpa sengaja Hinata menjatuhkan gelas di atas meja. Mungkin karena rasa lelah yang sudah menggandrunginya, mengakibatkan dia tidak berhati-hati. Hinata segera memungut pecahan-pecahan kaca yang berserakan. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengamati Hinata dari depan kamarnya. Dia tidak berminat untuk membantu Hinata.

"Aduh.." sebuah pecahan kaca menggores kulit Hinata. Hinata masih tetap membereskan meski menahan perih dan membiarkan darahnya mulai menetes kemana-mana. Naruto tahu betul Hinata terluka. Tapi dia tidak menanyakan keadaan Hinata, bahkan menghampirinyapun Naruto enggan. Dia masih berdiri di posisinya dan mengamati Hinata.

Setelah Hinata selesai membereskan, dia membersihkan lukanya. Bahunya bergetar. Ini menandakan bahwa Hinata sedang menangis. Karena perih pada lukanya? Iya, dan perih pada hatinya. Sebenarnya dia tahu kalau Naruto mengamatinya. Dan dia tahu, Naruto sungguh tak peduli padanya.

Mentari kembali memamerkan kecerahannya. Sabtu pagi yang cerah. Kicauan burung yang bertengger pada sebuah pohon apel di luar menambah keceriaan pagi itu. Namun tidak bagi Hinata. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat dan tubuhnya sangat lemas. Meski demikian, dia tetap menjalankan kewajibannya. Menyiapkan sarapan. Meski hari ini Naruto libur dari kesibukan kantornya. Selesai menyiapkan sarapan, Hinata duduk di kursi ruang makan dengan meletakkan kepalanya pada tangan yang ditekuk di atas meja. Hingga dia mendengar langkah kaki menuruni tangga. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto? Nampaknya dia sedang berbincang dengan seseorang di seberang telpon. "Aku akan menjemputmu jam 8. Berdandanlah secantik mungkin. Sampai nanti." Dia hanya melirik pada Hinata dan segala makanan yang ada di ruang makan. Dia tak berniat untuk sarapan pagi itu. Pandangannya kini tertuju pada ponselnya dan dia melangkah menuju pintu depan.

"Naruto-kun, mau kemana?"

"Pergi"

"Ini masih jam setengah 8. Bukankah hari ini kau libur?"

"Bukan ke kantor." Jawaban Naruto asal karena dia kini sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Oh, tidak sarapan dulu?"

"Tidak. Shion sudah menungguku."

.

.

.

TBC :)

.

.

* * *

Hi, minna-san?

Jumpa lagi dengan author amatir ini. Saya hanya ingin mengucapkan "arigatou gozaimasu" bagi teman-teman yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk melirik cerita ini. Meski ceritanya jelek dan tidak menarik. Terutama bagi kalian yang sudah mau meninggalkan jejak pada fic ini. Oke dah, gitu aja. Bye, bye...

See you in the next chapter, if you like this story.

NB : Kritik/saran dan pesan/kesan sangat dibutuhkan demi terwujudnya kelanjutan cerita.


	3. Chapter 3

World can Change

Disclaimer By Masashi Kishimoto's

Story By Ranari Amayesa's

Uzumaki Naruto X Hyuuga Hinata

Genre : Drama - Hurt/Comfort

M

Warning :

OOC, Typos, Tidak menarik, Bad story

\- Don't like don't read -

.

Happy Reading !

Please Enjoy That!

* * *

Previous Chapter

"Tidak. Shion sudah menungguku."

Naruto pergi tanpa mempedulikan Hinata. Hinata hanya menangis. Wajah pucatnya kini benar-benar dibasahi oleh air mata.

* * *

Chapter 3

.

.

.

"Naruto, terima kasih untuk semua ini." Ucap Shion sambil menunjuk tas belanja berisi barang-barang bermerk yang ditenteng oleh Naruto.

"Belilah sepuasmu. Aku senang jika kau senang." Naruto menunjukan cengiran khasnya.

"Oh, sungguh? Kau memang luarbiasa. Itulah sebabnya aku tak bisa melupakanmu."

"Kau ini." Naruto merasa tersanjung.

"Bagaimana kabar Hinatamu itu?"

"Entahlah. Aku tak tahu dan tak mau tahu."

"Tapi aku tidak enak dengannya. Dia kan is-"

"Sudahlah, jangan bahas dia. Nikmati saja waktu kita berdua." Naruto memotong ucapan Shion.

"Baiklah." Shion bergelayut manja di lengan kekar Naruto.

"Hinata? Hinata? Apa ada orang di dalam?" gadis bermanik emerald setengah berteriak sambil mengintip jendela dan sesekali mengetuknya setelah memencet bel berulang kali dan tidak mendapat respon.

"Gimana Sakura?" tanya lelaki berambut raven di sebelahnya.

"tidak ada."

"bukankah harusnya dia di rumah?"

"Harusnya. Coba buka saja pintunya, siapa tahu tidak dikunci."

.

CKLEK

.

"Eh, kok tidak dikunci? Tahu gitu kan udah dibuka dari tadi."

"Ya sudah. Ayo kita masuk Sakura."

"Hnn. Hinata?! Kau dimana? Sasuke-kun, dimana Hinata?"

"Entah! Tapi Naruto juga tidak ada. Bukankah hari ini dia libur?"

"Astaga Sasuke-kun, Hinata!?" Sakura benar-benar terkejut ketika mendapati Hinata tergeletak di ruang makan.

"Sasuke-kun bawa Hinata ke kamarnya."

"Baiklah" Sasuke menggendong Hinata di depan dadanya menuju kamar di lantai dua.

Sasuke membaringkan Hinata di kasurnya dan membiarkan Sakura memeriksa keadaan Hinata.

"suhu badannya tinggi. Dia mungkin stress dan kelelahan. Memangnya apa saja yang dia lakukan?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Harusnya tunggu Hinata sadar dan kau tanya saja langsung."

"Ah, kau benar Sasuke-kun. Dan dimana bocah itu?"

"Aku akan menelponnya"

Tuttt...tutttt...tutttt

"Dia tidak mengangkatnya. Eh, Hinata kau sudah sadar?" kata Sasuke sembari mendekat ke ranjang Hinata.

"Hinata, bagaimana kau bisa pingsan? Apa kau kelelahan? Apa kau sudah makan? Apa kau-?

"Sakura..." kata Sasuke sambil mengacak rambut Sakura dan berhasil membuat Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah pasangan suami-istri, yang merupakan sahabatnya itu.

"Sasuke-kun, sepertinya harus ada dokter yang mendampingi Hinata." Rayu Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Ya sudah. Malam ini kau menginap disini menemani Hinata." Jawab Sasuke.

"Hinata?" Sakura melirik sahabatnya itu.

"Aku akan senang sekali jika Sakura mau menginap disini." Jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kau tidak perlu khawatir Hinata. Dokter ini akan merawatmu dengan sungguh-sungguh." Sakura terus mengoceh.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus pergi sekarang. Tidak enak jika klienku menunggu terlalu lama. Cepat sembuh Hinata." Sasuke berpamitan.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun."

Di tengah perjalanan, tanpa sengaja Sasuke melihat sahabatnya yang sedang berduaan dengan Shion. Lalu dia menghentikan laju mobilnya untuk memastikan bahwa orang itu benar-benar Naruto.

.

.

Bughhhhh

.

Naruto tersungkur setelah mendapatkan tinju dari Sasuke yang mengenai pipinya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini Teme?!" protes Naruto

"Gila kau! Aku tak habis pikir denganmu!" Sasuke benar-benar marah pada sahabat blondenya itu.

"e-em. Ada apa ini Sasuke?" Shion bertanya dengan panik dan takut.

"Dan kau juga gila! Wanita tak berperasaan!" Sasuke membentak Shion.

"Apa yang kau katakan?!" Naruto mencoba bangkit, namun gagal karena tangan Sasuke berhasil memberikan tinju keduanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan wanita jalang ini, Dobe?" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk Shion. "Perlu kusampaikan padamu, dia bukanlah wanita baik."

"Apa alasanmu mengatakannya hah?" Naruto mulai berbicara dengan nada tinggi.

Sasuke tidak menjawab Naruto. Dia melangkahkan kaki menuju mobil sport merahnya. "Hinata." Kata Sasuke dengan lirih sebelum memasuki mobilnya. Meski lirih, kata itu dapat terdengar jelas di telinga Naruto.

"Naruto-kun daijobu desuka?" Shion menghampiri Naruto yang masih terduduk di tanah.

"Hnn. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang sekarang."

Shion hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

Setelah mengantarkan Shion, Naruto tidak langsung pulang. Dia pergi ke tepi danau untuk menenangkan pikirannya. "Bagaimana Shion tahu nama Sasuke? Rasanya aku tak pernah menceritakan tentang Sasuke. Dan apa maksudnya Shion bukan wanita baik? Sasuke tak pernah menyatakan sesuatu tanpa alasan." Naruto terus mencoba menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang menghantui pikiranya. "Aissssshhhhh" Naruto mengacak rambutnya kesal. Hari mulai gelap, Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang.

Ketika sampai di rumah, Naruto terkejut dengan keberadaan Sakura di sana. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan seharian ini?" jawab Sakura acuh.

"Kenapa balik bertanya?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya karena sikap Sakura.

Sebenarnya Sakura sudah tahu semuanya. Ya. Hinata sudah bercerita. Tentang sikap Naruto padanya, Naruto saat itu pergi dengan siapa, dll.

"Aku baru tahu bahwa aku memiliki sahabat yang jahat." Kata Sakura ketika melewati Naruto dengan membawa nampan berisi bubur dan susu menuju kamar Hinata.

"Eh, ada apa dengan semua ini? Sasuke? Sakura?" batin Naruto.

"Sakura, apa Naruto-kun sudah pulang?" tanya Hinata.

"Hnn"

"Oh, ya sudah."

"Apa kau sudah merasa baikan sekarang? Suhu badanmu sudah normal."

"Iya. Aku kan dirawat seorang dokter hebat." Puji Hinata pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil menyuapi sahabatnya itu.

SATU BULAN KEMUDIAN

"Dasar wanita jalang kau! Aku tak menyangka kau tega melakukan ini semua!"

"Naruto, aku bisa jelaskan semuanya."

"Lepaskan aku jika kau tak ingin mati!"

"Naruto... kita sudah berjalan 2 tahun."

"Iya. Karena kau benar-benar pandai menutupi kebusukanmu! Aku menyesal pernah mengenalmu, Shion."

Isak tangis Shion memenuhi apartemen –pemberian Naruto- mewahnya. Seorang pria berambut senada dengan Shion mencoba menghentikan keributan itu. Tapi bukan kedamaian yang didapat melainkan puluhan tinju yang Naruto layangkan pada pria itu.

"Naruto! Hentikan!" teriak Shion.

"Karenamu, aku harus menodai tanganku dengan darah orang ini." Naruto membatalkan tinjuannya yang kesekian kali.

"Dan satu lagi Shion. Jangan pernah menggangguku lagi, karena luka ini sudah terlalu dalam."

"Naruto-kun..." isakan Shion semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Meski sakitnya hilang, bekasnya pasti tetap ada. Ingat itu!" Naruto beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut. "Oh, ya. Dan kau pria brengsek, kau salah jika kau mengatakan aku tak bisa memecatmu, sebab Tou-san sudah menyerahkan semua urusan disini padaku. Jadi kuberitahu, mulai besok kau bukan lagi karyawan di Uzumaki Corp. Tak kusangka, aku harus kehilangan salah satu karyawan terbaikku." Naruto menutup pintu apartemen Shion dengan sangat kasar.

"Daijobu desuka, Deidara-kun?" Shion mendekati Deidara yang sangat syok dan bingung.

"Tidak. Dan kau? Aku yakin tidak baik." Deidara memeluk Shion dan membiarkan Shion menangis di dadanya.

"Teme, kau dimana?" Naruto berbicara dengan seseorang via telfon.

"Rumah. Apa yang terjadi, Dobe? Sepertinya ada masalah." Sambung Sasuke dari seberang.

"Bisakah kau temani aku? Seperti mau gila rasanya." Nada Naruto terdengar sangat kacau dan kecewa.

"Kau dimana? Tempat biasa? Aku segera kesana. Jangan lakukan apapun sebelum kita bertatap muka."

"Hnn" Naruto mengakhiri sambungan telfon lalu menengguk bir di depannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke tiba dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Ada apa, Dobe? Seberat itukah masalahmu? Biasanya kau tak sampai minum-minum seperti ini."

"Shion"

"Apa sekarang kau sudah tahu?"

"Jadi kau sudah tahu yang sebenarnya? Aishhh!" Naruto mengacak rambutnya.

"Cukup lama." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah memberitahuku?"

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu berulang kali. Dan kau tak pernah mendengarnya."

'Ya, memang benar aku tak pernah mendengarkan nasihat Sasuke.' Batin Naruto

"Dan kini aku akan mendengarmu." Jawab Naruto pada pernyataan Sasuke.

"Kau akan lebih puas jika mengetahuinya dengan caramu."

.

.

FLASHBACK BEBERAPA JAM YANG LALU

"Astaga! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Naruto memergoki Shion yang sedang bermesraan dan bercumbu ria dengan Deidara.

"Eh-eh, Na-Na-Naruto? Ke-kenapa tak memberitahu jika mau datang?" Shion bertanya dengan sangat gagap.

"Aku berniat memberimu kejutan. Tapi malah kau yang memberiku kejutan. Aku sungguh terkejut."

"Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya." Sambung Deidara.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menusukku?" Naruto mendekati Deidara.

"Naruto, dengar dulu penjelasanku." Shion membuka mulut.

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasan. Aku hanya butuh jawaban. Sudah berapa lama?"

"Naruto, dengarkan dulu!" Shion mendekati Naruto dengan deraian air mata.

"Berapa lama, hah?!" Naruto membentak Shion dengan teriakannya yang menakutkan.

"Sejak kau menikah dengan Hinata-san." Jawab Deidara. Shion mendelik menatap 'pacar'nya itu.

"Oooiii. Gila kalian! Lalu kenapa kau masih menggendoliku?" Naruto memalingkan muka dari kedua orang itu. "Karena uangku, Shion-san?" sambung Naruto memperjelas nama Shion dengan nada mengejek.

"Ya benar. Itu semua karena uangmu. Karena kau kaya dan mudah dibodohi." Jawab Deidara.

"Deidara-kun?" tatapan Shion pada Deidara semakin tajam.

"Aku membiarkanmu pergi dengannya karena aku tahu kau hanya mencintaiku. Tapi kini, aku sudah memiliki cukup uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhanmu. Kau tak perlu lagi menusuk Uzumaki-sama terhormat." Deidara menyombongkan cinta Shion padanya di depan Naruto.

"Ya, Tuhan! Kau berani mengatakannya di depan bossmu?" Naruto mendecih kesal.

"Karena aku berperan penting di perusahaan Minato-sama. Dan kau tidak berhak memecatku."

"Astaga, dimana hati kalian?" Naruto benar-benar kesal.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Hinata?" sambung Deidara dengan nada mengejek.

"Naruto-kun, jangan dengarkan dia. Dia baru saja minum alkohol. Dengarkan penjelasanku." Shion menengahi kedua pria itu, meski harus berbohong. Dia memegang lengan Naruto.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Ya. Lebih puas dan lebih sakit. Dan hari ini, jangan hentikan aku untuk minum. Biarkan aku mabuk kali ini, Teme." Kata Naruto pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mendengarkan curahan hati Naruto. Dia tahu Naruto saat ini benar-benar kecewa dan terluka. Naruto benar-benar kacau. Setelah Sasuke merasa Naruto minum terlalu banyak,

"Sudah. Hentikan. Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Sasuke dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jika kau minum terlalu banyak, kau bisa mati. Hinata sudah menunggumu." Nasihat Sasuke.

"Hinata? Siapa dia?" pertanyaan Naruto sudah ngelantur kemana-mana.

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak bertanya. Ayo kita pulang." Sasuke merangkul Naruto dan menuntunnya menuju mobil.

"Ini bukan mobilku." Racau Naruto karena merasa dia tidak memasuki mobilnya.

"Biar Shikamaru yang mengurus mobilmu." Jawab Sasuke dengan sabar.

"Hah, terserah kau saja." Naruto memasuki mobil Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku sangat mencintai Shion. Tapi apa yang terjadi?" Naruto terus mengoceh tidak jelas dalam mobil Sasuke.

"Kau tidak seharusnya mencintai wanita busuk itu, Dobe."

"Hah, wanita busuk ya? Tapi aku benar-benar menyayanginya. Kenapa kami harus berpisah jika aku menyayanginya? Aku harus kembali pada Shion-chan." Naruto semakin meracau tidak jelas.

"Hoi Dobe! Kau ini gila atau apa? Kau sudah memiliki Hinata. Dia sangat mencintaimu." Sasuke mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. "Sudah terbukti Shion hanya mengincar uangmu. Berhentilah berhubungan dengannya. Kau sudah menyakiti Hinata terlalu lama." Sasuke menasihati Naruto, meski dia tahu nasihatnya pada orang mabuk hanya akan sia-sia.

Tin...tin...

Sasuke membunyikan klackson mobilnya. Lalu Obito, security di rumah Naruto membukakan gerbang untuk tuannya.

"Ayo turun! Kita sudah sampai." Sasuke membangunkan Naruto yang tertidur di kursi belakang.

"hah, kita sampai dimana Shion-chan?"

.

.

Plaakkk

Sasuke menampar –tidak terlalu keras- Naruto .

"Oh, ternyata Sasuke." Naruto mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Ayo turun! Dan lupakan Shionmu itu!" Sasuke memapah Naruto memasuki rumah besar sahabatnya itu.

.

Krieettttt...ttt

Hinata yang tertidur di sofa merah depan TV pun terbangun karena merasa ada orang yang masuk ke rumahnya.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun? Astaga, ada apa dengan Naruto-kun?" tanpa bertanya pun, sebenarnya Hinata sudah mencium bau alkohol pada Naruto. Dia tentu tahu kalau Naruto saat ini sedang mabuk.

"Dia minum terlalu banyak, Hinata."

"Oii, Sasuke. Kenapa ada wanita di rumahku? Apa kau memanggil pelacur, hah?"

DEG

Hati Hinata nyeri seketika Naruto mengatakan bahwa dia adalah pelacur. Ya meski Hinata paham jika orang mabuk akan berkata seenak jidatnya.

"Diamlah. Jangan banyak bicara! Aku antar kau ke kamarmu." Sasuke melirik tajam pada sahabat jabriknya itu.

Hinata hanya mengekor di belakang Sasuke dan Naruto. Dia mendengar dengan jelas di sepanjang langkah kakinya, Naruto tidak berhenti menyebut nama Shion, Shion, dan Shion. Bahkan berkali-kali pula Hinata mendengar dari mulut Naruto bahwa dia mencintai Shion lah, tidak mau berpisah dari Shion lah, dan masih banyak lagi. Hinata sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto pada sahabatnya.

"Hnn"

"Harusnya dulu aku menikah dengan Shion-chan saja. Jika kami menikah, dia pasti tidak akan meninggalkanku. Tidak peduli dia hanya membutuhkan uangku atau apa. Iya kan?"

Sasuke tidak menanggapi ucapan Naruto. Dia hanya melirik ke arah Hinata yang sedang menyeka air mata dengan punggung tangannya.

.

.

Bruukk

.

Sasuke menghamburkan Naruto pada kasur bersprei oranye bergaris hitam itu dengan sangat kasar. "Sudah. Kau istirahatlah"

"Sasuke-kun, arigatou gozaimasu sudah menjaga dan mengantarkan Naruto-kun." Hinata sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Kini giliranmu untuk menjaganya, Hinata. Aku harus pulang sekarang." Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Naruto, "Aku sudah tahu jalannya. Jadi kau tidak perlu mangantarku ke depan." Sasuke berhenti sejenak ketika menyadari Hinata akan mengikutinya. "Kau di sini saja, jaga Naruto no baka."

"Hnn" Hinata tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Hinata kembali menghampiri Naruto di kasurnya. Dia melepaskan sepatu kets coklat yang Naruto pakai dengan sangat sabar. Ketika Hinata meletakkan sepatu Naruto pada rak, betapa paniknya ia ketika menyadari Naruto sedang kesulitan melepas ikat pinggangnya. "Hei, kau! Kemarilah. Bantu aku melepasya." Hinata tambah panik ketika Naruto memanggilnya. "Cepatlah! Aku tidak suka menunggu." Naruto melambaikan tangannya.

Hinata lalu mendekat dan membantu Naruto melepas ikat pinggangnya. Meski dengan sangat panik dan bingung. "Lepas celana panjangku juga." Hinata spontan membelalakkan matanya. "Kenapa? Kau tidak mau ya? Ya sudahlah, aku akan melepasnya sendiri."

Naruto melepaskan celana panjang dan menyisakan celana boxer yang melekat pada kakinya. "Uh, gerah sekali." Naruto juga mulai melepas kancing kemejanya satu pesatu. Hinata hanya mematung di posisinya. Dia terpesona. Ya, terpesona dengan bentuk tubuh Naruto. Baru kali ini Hinata menyaksikan bagaimana indahnya tubuh suaminya itu, meski sudah lama mereka menikah. Ya tentu saja. Mereka tidak pernah melakukan 'itu' selama ini. "Kau, berhentilah menatapku seperti itu. Ambilkan aku minum saja sana!" Ucapan Naruto berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. "Ya. Tunggu sebentar Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata.

Ketika Hinata hendak membuka pintu,

"Oi, sekarang aku tahu siapa dirimu! Hinata ya? Hinata Hyuuga. Eh, Hinata Uzumaki. Benar kan?" Naruto meracau tidak jelas. Hinata hanya tersenyum ketika Naruto menyebutnya Hinata Uzumaki.

"Tapi kenapa marganya sama denganku? Uzumaki? Ah, sudahlah aku tak peduli. Benar kan Shion-chan?"

Hinata kembali mendengar Naruto menyebut nama wanita itu. Ia langsung membuka pintu lalu bergegas mengambil minum.

Ia membawa gelas berisi air putih lalu kembali ke kamar Naruto. Ketika dia masuk ke kamar Naruto, dirinya begitu heran ketika melihat Naruto sedang menangis sambil mengacak rambutnya. Naruto tampak sangat frustasi dan kacau. Hinata kemudian memutuskan untuk mendekati Naruto. "Naruto-kun?" Naruto kemudian menoleh ke arah Hinata sambil menyeka air matanya dengan kasar. "Ini minumnya." Hinata menyodorkan gelas di tangannya pada Naruto. Naruto mengambil alih gelas itu dan langsung meminum air didalamnya.

Setelah Naruto menghabiskan air dalam gelas itu, Hinata hendak kembali ke kamarnya. Namun, Hinata begitu terkejut ketika tangan kekar Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Tangan Naruto meraih lengan Hinata. "Kau, jangan pergi kemana-mana. Habiskan malammu disini." Perkataan Naruto benar-benar membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini Naruto dalam kondisi mabuk. "Eh? Etto..." Ketika Hinata membalikkan badannya menghadap Naruto, tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung menarik Hinata ke dalam dekapannya.

Deg... deg... deg...

Jantung Hinata berdetak tak karuan. Ini pertama kali Naruto memeluknya, mendekapnya, dan satu lagi, saat ini Naruto bertelanjang dada. Tapi Hinata segera tersadar dan berusaha mendorong Naruto untuk mundur. "Naruto-kun, lepaskan." Tidak melepaskan, Naruto malah makin mempererat dekapannya.

Naruto mendekapnya terlalu kencang hingga membuat Hinata kesulitan untuk bernafas. "Lepaskan! Kau menyakitiku. Naruto-kun, lepaskan!" Hinata memukul-mukul Naruto pelan. Naruto kemudian melepas pelukannya dan menatap Hinata. Pertemuan antara manik safir dan manik amethyst itu membuat pipi Hinata merona. Menambah kesan manis pada dirinya. "Aku harus per-... mppphhh" Naruto membungkam mulut Hinata dengan mulutnya ketika Hinata mencoba meninggalkannya. Hinata membulatkan matanya. Ini benar-benar terjadi. Naruto menciumnya.

Ciuman Naruto awalnya hanyalah ciuman biasa. Detik demi detik berlalu. Ciuman biasa itu kini berubah menjadi ciuman mesra ketika Hinata mulai menanggapi dan membalasnya. Lama-kelamaan, Naruto benar-benar merasakan nikmatnya bibir Hinata. Ciuman itu kini berubah menjadi ciuman panas. Naruto sesekali menggigit bibir Hinata. "Aww.. Ittai" Hinata melepaskan ciumannya. Naruto tak membiarkan kenikmatannya berhenti. Ia kembali menarik Hinata dan mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil Hinata. "Malam ini kau adalah milikku." Naruto mengalihkan ciumannya ke leher mulus Hinata dan menciptakan beberapa tanda kemerahan di sana.

Hinata benar-benar merasa takut dengan keadaan sekarang. Dilihat dari raut muka Naruto, ini hanyalah pelampiasan kemarahannya saja. Bukan didasari cinta Naruto. Dan Hinata ingin segera mengakhiri permainan ini. Namun apalah daya. Tenaga Naruto jauh lebih besar dibandingkan dirinya. Dia akhirnya hanya mengikuti permainan Naruto. Walaupun dalam keadaan mabuk –dan ini pertama kali bagi Naruto-, Naruto benar-benar lihai dalam menikmati tiap centi tubuh Hinata. Bahkan Hinata berpikiran bahwa ini adalah kesekian kali Naruto melakukannya. Ya, meskipun kadang Naruto menyakitinya. "Naruto-kun, lepaskan aku! hiks... hiks... Naruto-kun." Air mata Hinata tidak mau berhenti mengalir.

Tiba-tiba...

"Naruto-kun, ittai!" Hinata menjerit dengan keras dan tangannya meremas sprei di bawahnya dengan sekuat tenaga ketika Naruto melakukan 'penyatuan' – pertama bagi Hinata maupun Naruto- dengan brutal dan kasar. Naruto merasa miliknya merobek sesuatu dibawah sana. Ketika matanya melirik, dia melihat ada darah merembes keluar dari milik Hinata. Tetapi Naruto tak menggubrisnya. Dia tetap melanjutkannya, meski kini Hinata meronta kesakitan.

Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sakit secara fisik dan batin. Batin? Ya. Naruto terus saja menyebutkan nama Shion selama permainan -permainan keegoisan- mereka. Wanita mana yang tidak terluka? Hinata juga wanita biasa. Meski dia sudah biasa diperlakukan tidak enak oleh Naruto, tapi kali ini berbeda. Naruto mengganti status 'gadis'nya menjadi seorang 'wanita' dengan cara yang tidak diinginkan Hinata. Cara Naruto benar-benar menyakitinya.

Naruto masih melanjutkan permainannya sampai dia mencapai klimaks, "Oooohhh." "Naruto-kun.." Hinata juga mencapai klimaksnya untuk yang kesekian kali. Naruto menyemburkannya di dalam milik Hinata. Naruto ambruk di samping Hinata. Dia kemudian memeluk Hinata dan mengecup keningnya. Rasa hangat menjalar di hati Hinata saat Naruto mengecup keningnya dan mengelus rambutnya sebentar. Dan rasa hangat itupun seketika membakar hatinya ketika Naruto mengucapkan, "Terima kasih untuk malam ini Shion-chan."

Hinata benar-benar marah pada Naruto. Meskipun lelah, sakit, dan apapun yang ia rasakan, Hinata berusaha untuk bangkit memunguti dan memakai kembali pakaiannya yang disebar kemana-mana oleh Naruto. Dia berjalan ke kamarnya dengan susah payah dan menahan rasa sakit itu. Terkadang, dia nyaris saja jatuh karena tubuhnya kini benar-benar lemah. Air mata menjadi jejak kesedihan Hinata.

Hinata akhirnya berhasil mencapai kasur nyamannya. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di sana. Bantal, sprei, semuanya basah karena air mata Hinata yang tak kunjung berhenti. "hiks...hiks... Naruto-kun, bukan seperti ini yang aku harapkan. Hiks... hiks..." Hinata menarik selimutnya dengan kasar dan meringkuk di bawahnya. Mengenaskan dan memprihatinkan. Dua kata yang paling tepat untuk mendeskripsikan kondisi Hinata malam ini.

Namun, Hinata tiba-tiba tersadar. Hari ini, detik ini, ini adalah masa suburnya. Demi Tuhan! Ini adalah masa subur bagi wanita dewasa seperti Hinata. Semua orang tahu bahwa kemungkinan besar dirinya akan hamil meskipun dia meminum pil pencegah kehamilan. Tapi apa salahnya jika dia hamil? Dia memiliki suami. Dan dia melakukannya dengan Naruto, suaminya. Ya, suami yang tak menginginkan dirinya. Hinata kembali menangis.

.

.

.

TBC :)

.

.

* * *

Hi Minna-san...

special thanks to all readers and all reviewers yang tidak bisa author sebutkan satu-satu. thank u so much...

Author jadi bingung, ini cerita kok makin gaje aja ya? alur cerita sebenarnya banyak terinspirasi dari fic.-fic. yg pernah saya baca. jadi jika ceritanya udh mainstream ya harap maklum aja. Ini cuma buat hiburan kok. Author tidak mengharuskan minna-san untuk menyukai fic ini. Tapi yg menyukai ya hountou ni arigatou.

see u in the next chapter

NB : Kritik/saran akan sangat membantu kelanjutannya


	4. Chapter 4

World can Change

Disclaimer By Masashi Kishimoto's

Story By Ranari Amayesa's

Uzumaki Naruto X Hyuuga Hinata

Genre : Drama - Hurt/Comfort

M

Warning :

OOC, Typos, Tidak menarik, Bad story

\- Don't like don't read -

.

Happy Reading !

Please Enjoy That!

* * *

Previous Chapter

Namun, Hinata tiba-tiba tersadar. Hari ini, detik ini, ini adalah masa suburnya. Demi Tuhan! Ini adalah masa subur bagi wanita dewasa seperti Hinata. Semua orang tahu bahwa kemungkinan besar dirinya akan hamil meskipun dia meminum pil pencegah kehamilan. Tapi apa salahnya jika dia hamil? Dia memiliki suami. Dan dia melakukannya dengan Naruto, suaminya. Ya, suami yang tak menginginkan dirinya. Hinata kembali menangis.

* * *

Chapter 4

.

.

.

Sinar mentari menyelinap masuk melalui jendela kamar Naruto. Naruto mengucek matanya dan bangkit dari tidurnya. Ketika ia hendak turun dari ranjang, ia kaget melihat pakaiannya berserakan di sana sini. "Oh, astaga." Dia tersadar saat ini dirinya dalam keadaan telanjang. Dia memunguti pakaiannya dan memakainya dengan cepat sebelum ada orang lain masuk ke kamarnya. Dia terduduk di tepi ranjang sambil memijit-mijit keningnya dan memejamkan matanya. Dia berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Hanya ada bayangan seorang wanita yang terlintas dipikirannya. Wanita itu menangis berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya. "Wanita? Bukankah Sasuke yang mengantarku semalam? Shion? Mana mungkin wanita jalang itu!" ketika dia menyingkapkan selimutnya hendak ke kamar mandi, dia melihat ada bercak darah yang menodai spreinya. "Hinata!?" Naruto mengurungkan niat untuk ke kamar mandi. Dia langsung berlari keluar kamar dan menuju tempat dimana ia biasa menjumpai Hinata jika di rumah. Dapur, ruang makan, taman. Hanya tempat itu yang terpikirkan oleh Naruto. Mungkin selama ini hanya tempat itu yang menjadi tempat kesibukan Hinata di rumah.

"Ayame-san? Dimana Hinata?" Naruto mencari Hinata di dapur.

"Saya belum melihat Hinata-sama pagi ini." Jawab Ayame, maid di rumah Naruto.

Naruto berlanjut mencari Hinata di seluruh penjuru rumahnya. Dan hasilnya nihil. Semua orang di rumah, mulai dari pembantu hingga tukang kebun belum ada yang melihat Hinata hari ini. "Apa mungkin masih di kamarnya?" tak terpikirkan oleh Naruto bahwa dia ternyata belum mencoba mencari ke kamar Hinata.

Saat ini, Hinata masih setia dengan kasur empuknya. Bukan niat hati untuk bermalas-malasan. Itu bukan kebiasaan seorang Hinata. Tapi dirinya benar-benar tidak berminat melihat keadaan luar. Apalagi untuk bertemu dengan Naruto. Dia lebih memilih berdiam diri di kamar ditemani kasur dan selimutnya untuk menenangkan hati dan pikirannya. Lagipula, tidak akan ada yang mengkhawatirkannya. Paling hanya Ayame yang akan mengingatkannya untuk makan. Lalu, apakah Naruto akan mengkhawatirkannya? Hahh, mana mungkin. Dia tidak pernah peduli tentang Hinata. Meskipun Narutolah yang paling sering menyakiti Hinata selama ini.

.

.

Tok... tok... tok...

"Hinata kau di dalam?" Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata.

"Untuk apa Naruto-kun ke sini?" Hinata sungguh kaget ketika Naruto memanggil namanya. Tapi dia tidak peduli. *Biarkan saja Naruto, Hinata*.

Tok... tok... tok...

"Hinata?" Naruto mencoba mengetuk pintu itu lagi.

"Hinata apa kau di dalam?"

Naruto mencoba memutar gagang pintu untuk membukanya, namun gagal. Pintu itu terkunci rapat. Untunglah semalam Hinata tidak lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Hinata, bisa kau buka pintunya?"

"Hinata? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Sebentar saja."

"Hinata? Hinata? Ayolah buka pintunya."

"Hinata, apa kau baik-baik saja? Hinata? Biarkan aku masuk, Hinata? Aku hanya ingin melihatmu sebentar saja."

Puluhan bahkan ratusan kata keluar dari mulut Naruto. Ya, hanya untuk membujuk Hinata agar membuka pintunya. Inilah pertama kali Naruto benar-benar memohon pada Hinata, tapi Hinata mengabaikannya. *rasakan kau, Naruto*.

Sebenarnya Hinata mendengar semua ucapan Naruto. Tidak biasanya dia akan mengabaikan Naruto seperti ini. Tapi kali ini, dia sungguh lelah berhadapan dengan Naruto. Dan satu lagi. Dari semua ucapan Naruto, sebenarnya Hinata hanya menunggu Naruto mengucapkan kata maaf padanya. Tapi, mungkin Naruto terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakannya pada Hinata. Hinata hanya membiarkan air matanya mengalir sambil mendengarkan Naruto yang masih sibuk membujuknya untuk membuka pintu.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak mau membuka pintu ini? Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu denganku, Hinata?" Naruto masih terus membujuk Hinata.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku harap kau baik-baik saja." Naruto membalikkan badanya dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi pintu kamar Hinata.

Hinata mendengar dengan jelas ucapan terakhir itu sebelum langkah kaki Naruto terdengar menjauh dari depan kamar Hinata.

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja, Naruto-kun. Aku kacau saat ini." Hinata menangis lagi dan lagi.

Berhubung usahanya gagal untuk membujuk Hinata, Naruto kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Dia menuju kamarnya lalu bersiap untuk pergi ke kantor. Setelah dia selesai memakai pakaiannya, Naruto memilih sepatu diantara koleksi sepatu mahal miliknya. "Sudah lama aku tak memakai ini." Pilihan Naruto jatuh pada sepatu hitamnya, hadiah ulang tahun dari Hinata. "Apa dia marah padaku? Ah, sudahlah. Aku tak jadi ke kantor kalau terus memikirkannya." Naruto dengan cepat memakai sepatunya lalu menuju ke ruang makan.

"Apa anda sudah bertemu dengan Hinata-sama, Naruto-sama?" tanya Ayame pada Naruto yang sedang menikmati sarapannya.

"uhuk.. uhuk... jangan ajak aku bicara saat sedang makan! Lancang sekali kau ini." Jawab Naruto dengan ketus setelah dirinya tersedak aKibat pertanyaan Ayame.

"Oh, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen." Ayame membungkukkan badannya berulang kali sambil meminta maaf pada Naruto.

"Iya. Kembalilah bekerja." Jawab Naruto

"Ha'i" Ayame menganggukan kepalanya lalu bergegas menuju dapur.

"Oh ya, Ayame-san." Lanjut Naruto

"I-iya?" Ayame menghentikan langkahnya.

"Setelah aku selesai sarapan, antarkan sarapan untuk Hinata. Dia masih di kamarnya." Mungkin baru kali ini Naruto mencemaskan Hinata.

"Ha'i." Ayame menganggukkan kepalanya lagi lalu meneruskan langkahnya.

Ketika Naruto hendak menuju garasi, ia teringat bahwa semalam ia pulang tanpa mobilnya. Lalu Naruto merogoh ponsel di saku celananya. Dia mengetik nama seseorang pada layar ponselnya.

"Di mana mobilku, Teme?" Naruto menelpon Sasuke yang semalam mengantarnya pulang.

"Shikamaru. Tanyakan padanya. Dia bilang akan mengantarnya pagi ini. Dia belum meng-"

"Itu dia. Jaa, Teme" Naruto sepertinya hobi sekali memotong pembicaraan seseorang.

"Kau tahu, aku hampir saja marah pada Sasuke?" kata Naruto sambil mendudukkan dirinya di jok depan sebelah Shikamaru.

"Hehehe. Gomenasai."

"Ya ya ya. Tidak merasa bersalah, malah cengengesan."

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf."

"Begitukah? Ya sudah ayo berangkat! Kau bilang aku ada meeting jam 8." Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk arloji di tangan kirinya.

"Baiklah, Uzumaki-sama. Selamat menikmati perjalanan anda."

Naruto hanya menyunggingkan bibir menanggapi sahabat sekaligus asistennya itu.

Setelah berjalan sekitar 10 menit dalam keheningan, Shikamaru mulai menjelaskan wacana kerja Naruto hari ini.

"Jam 8 kau ada meeting. Jangan lupa bahwa Tou-sanmu dan Hiashi-sama juga hadir dalam meeting ini. Kau harus menunjukkan kehebatanmu di depan pria-pria ini. Dan juga para klien tentunya."

"Woi Naruto! Kau mendengarku tidak, hah?" Shikamaru berteriak pada Naruto karena Naruto hanya diam saja. Naruto menatap ke depan, tapi pandangannya kosong. "Naruto, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eh, kenapa? Iya aku baik-baik saja."

"Apa mabukmu semalam belum sembuh? Apa sekarang kau masih mabuk?"

"Ah, tidak kok. Sudahlah, ayo kita harus cepat. Jangan sampai terlambat. Oh ya, aku medengar bahwa Tou-can dan Tou-sama Hinata hadir juga dalam meeting hari ini. Benarkah begitu?" Naruto mengalihkan topik pembicaraan sebelum Shikamaru bertanya tentang hal-hal yang sedang tidak ingin ia bahas.

"hahh. Ternyata kau memang tidak mendengarkanku." Jawab Shikamaru malas.

"Jadi mereka benar akan datang?" Naruto mulai bingung. Bagaimana jika mereka menanyakan keadaan Hinata? Bagaimana jika mereka ingin bertemu dengan Hinata?

"Iya, mereka datang. Tapi mereka akan langsung berangkat ke Tokyo setelah meeting. Mungkin untuk beberapa hari di sana."

"Begitu ya?" Naruto bisa bernafas lega sekarang.

.

.

.

Tok... tok... tok...

"Hinata-sama, saya membawakan sarapan untuk anda." Ayame mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata, namun tidak ada respon dari si pemilik kamar.

"Hinata-sama? Apa anda di dalam? Ini saya membawakan sarapan."

Ayame beberapa kali mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata. Namun hasilnya tetap sama. Pintunya tetap tertutup. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa pintu akan terbuka.

"Aku tidak lapar. Jangan khawatirkan aku Ayame-san." Hinata akhirnya menjawab Ayame yang dengan setia menunggu jawaban Hinata.

"Baiklah. Anda bisa langsung turun jika lapar." Sambung Ayame

"Hnn." Sebenarnya Hinata tidak ingin menanggapi Ayame. Tapi Hinata merasa kasihan pada Ayame jika harus berdiri terus di depan kamarnya.

Hinata masih terlalu nyaman dengan posisinya kini. Meringkuk di bawah selimut dan memandang ke luar jendela kamarnya. Sesekali pandangannya kabur karena terhalang oleh air mata. Dia masih memikirkan kejadian tadi malam.

Hinata mengambil ponsel mahalnya di atas nakas. Dia hanya menggeser-geser layar tanpa melakukan seuatu. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan singkat kepada kakaknya yang ada di Jerman. "Neji-nii, aku merindukanmu. Mengapa kau tak pernah mengabariku?"

Cukup lama Hinata menunggu balasan dari Neji. Setelah kira-kira 30 menit berlalu, barulah Neji memberikan balasan pada Hinata.

.

From : Neji-niisan

Gomenasai Hinata. Aku sangat sibuk di sini. Apa terjadi sesuatu denganmu? Gomen, tak bisa terus menghubungimu. Salam untuk Naruto, Tou-chan, Hanabi, dan semuanya disana.

.

To : Neji-niisan

Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf mengganggu waktumu dan lanjutkanlah pekerjaanmu. Mereka pasti senang sekali mendapat salam darimu.

.

Hinata hanya memandangi layar ponselnya. Dia tersenyum getir ketika membuka foto-foto di ponselnya. Foto-foto pernikahannya dengan Naruto lebih tepatnya. Ketika Naruto menggenggam tangannya, mengecup keningnya, dan merangkulnya di depan umum. Namun sayang, itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan dan kepalsuan. Meskipun jika ditanya, ada rasa cinta yang menjadi pondasi rumah tangga mereka. Ya, hanya rasa cinta Hinata. Sungguh miris.

Tin... tin.. tin...

Dengan sigap, Obito segera membukakan pintu gerbang untuk Naruto. Dan Naruto langsung menuju ke garasi untuk mengistirahatkan mobil kesayangannya.

.

Krieettttt..tt

"Tadaima! Sepi sekali." Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya. Dia melepas jas kerjanya dan melonggarkan dasi birunya. Ketika dia hendak menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Naruto-sama?!" panggil Ayame dengan nada dan ekspresi panik.

"Ada apa?" Naruto menghentikkan langkahnya dan memutar badan menghadap Ayame.

"Hinata-sama. Dia tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya. Bahkan dia belum makan sama sekali hari ini." Jelas Ayame pada Naruto.

"Eh, benarkah?" Naruto memasang ekspresi terkejut. "Apa dia masih di kamarnya?"

Pertanyaan Naruto hanya dijawab oleh Ayame dengan anggukan kepala.

.

.

.

Tok... tok...

"Hinata? Kau ini gila apa bagaimana? Oiii, Hinata! Jawab aku!" Naruto menggedor-nggedor pintu kamar Hinata yang tidak terbuka selama seharian penuh.

"Hinata? Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?"

Kurang lebih 40 menit Naruto mengetuk dan mengoceh di depan kamar Hinata. Akan tetapi, Hinata sama sekali tak menanggapinya. Hingga akhirnya Naruto duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau membuka pintu?" tersirat rasa lelah pada pertanyaan Naruto.

"Apa pedulimu?" Hinata mulai angkat bicara.

"Ya, kau benar Hinata. Naruto memang tak pernah peduli pada Hinata. Tapi, apakah tidak boleh seorang suami peduli pada istrinya?"

.

DEG

.

Ucapan Naruto sungguh mengejutkan Hinata. Tapi Hinata sama sekali tak berminat untuk beranjak dari posisinya, membuka pintu, ataupun menghampiri suaminya, Naruto.

"Kau marah padaku? Jika iya, aku minta maaf. Gomenasai Hinata."

Naruto akhirnya mengatakannya setelah seharian Hinata menunggu. Hinata kembali menangis. Dadanya terasa sesak sekali. Hatinya nyeri. Pikirannya lelah.

"Tak apa jika kau tak mau membuka pintu. Oyasuminasai Hinata-chan." Naruto bangkit dari duduknya lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

Setelah Naruto selesai membersihkan diri, dia menuju ke ruang kerjanya untuk menyelesaikan lemburnya yang belum kelar di kantor. "Aku sudah lelah sekali." Naruto mengacak rambutnya. Sesekali dia juga menjambak-jambak kesal rambutnya. Tiba-tiba ada pesan masuk pada ponselnya.

[[ From : Kaa-san

Naruto, ogenki desuka? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? ]]

[To : Kaa-san

Ogenki desu. Sedang menyelesaikan pekerjaanku kaa-chan. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan.]

[[ From : Kaa-san

Jangan bekerja terlalu keras. Jaga kesehatanmu juga.

Bagaimana kabar Hinata? Apa kau menjaganya dengan baik? Aku merindukannya dan juga dirimu. ]]

"Apa yang harus aku katakan? Haruskah aku bilang pada kaa-chan bahwa Hinata sedang tidak baik?"

[To : Kaa-san

Kami baik-baik saja. Aku juga merindukanmu Kaa-chan. Gomen, sudah lama tidak bisa mengunjungimu.]

Naruto berbohong pada Kushina bahwa dia dan Hinata baik-baik saja. Mereka sungguh sedang tidak baik-baik saja hari ini.

[[ From : Kaa-san

Tak apa. Lagipula sekarang Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, dan Hiashi-san sedang berada di Tokyo. 2 minggu lagi baru kembali ke Konoha. Jaga dirimu dan jaga Hinata dengan baik. ]]

"Jaga Hinata dengan baik ya? Haruskah?" Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya bersamaan.

Sudah hampir satu minggu Hinata tak menampakkan diri di depan Naruto. Hinata akan keluar dari kamarnya ketika Naruto sedang berada di kantor atau di luar rumah. Hinata keluar kamar pun hanya untuk makan saja. Setiap hari Naruto menghampiri kamar Hinata dan membujuknya untuk bertemu. Dan sampai saat ini hasilnya masih sama, Hinata tidak mau bertemu dengan Naruto. Namun setidaknya, Naruto sudah sedikit tenang ketika Ayame mengatakan bahwa Hinata tetap keluar kamar untuk makan atau keperluan lain. Naruto kadang berpikiran untuk menghubungi Sakura. Disisi lain, dia juga berpikir bahwa ini masalahnya dengan Hinata. Jadi, Naruto tidak ingin melibatkan orang lain meskipun dia tahu Sakura sangat dekat dengan Hinata.

Setelah hati dan pikirannya sudah lebih tenang, Hinata memutuskan untuk keluar kamar meski dia tahu saat ini Naruto sedang berada di rumah. Dia tampak sangat pucat dan lingkaran kehitaman di sekitar matanya dapat terlihat. Naruto sadar bahwa wanita dengan berkaos merah bercelana pendek yang sedang menuruni tangga adalah Hinata.

"Eh, Hinata?" Naruto meninggalkan makan malamnya dan berlari menghampiri Hinata.

Hinata hanya melirik sebentar ke arah Naruto, lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan lagi. Dia berjalan melewati Naruto.

"Hinata, aku ingin berbicara padamu." Naruto berjalan di belakang Hinata.

"Hinata, sebentar saja." Naruto masih mengikuti Hinata di belakangnya. Hinata tidak mempedulikan Naruto yang berbicara padanya dan membuntutinya.

"Hinata! Dengarkan aku!" Naruto membentak Hinata. Hinata mengurungkan niatnya mengambil botol dari dalam lemari pendingin. Hinata kemudian menutup kembali pintu lemari pendingin yang baru saja ia buka. Hinata menahan sesak di dadanya dan menjaga agar air matanya tidak turun lagi. Dia hendak beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tangan Naruto dengan cekatan menarik lengan Hinata lalu mendorong tubuh Hinata hingga punggung Hinata membentur lemari pendingin di belakangnya. "Ahh, ittai" Hinata merintih kesakitan. Naruto menatapnya dengan tajam sehingga menyebabkan air mata Hinata akhirnya jatuh juga. Bahu Hinata bergetar. Menandakan bahwa ia dengan susah payah menahan agar isak tangisnya tidak keluar. Hinata hanya menunduk.

"Tatap mataku Hinata!" tangan kiri Naruto mencengkeram bahu Hinata dan tangan kanannya mengangkat dagu Hinata. Hinata hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Aku bilang tatap mataku Hinata!" Naruto kembali membentaknya. "Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?" nada Naruto mulai menurun.

Hinata memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto. Matanya sembab dan pipinya basah. Itu yang dilihat Naruto pada Hinata. Ayame yang sedang berada di dapur pun tak ingin ikut campur dengan urusan tuannya. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya di belakang.

"Kau menyakitiku." Ucap Hinata disela-sela tangisnya. Ucapan Hinata terdengar tulus berasal dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Naruto mulai mengendorkan cengkeramannya pada bahu Hinata. "Aku sudah lelah." Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya sambil menangis.

Kali ini Naruto benar-benar tidak tega melihat Hinata. Dia melepaskan cengkeramannya pada bahu Hinata lalu menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Naruto membiarkan Hinata memukul-mukul dada bidangnya. Naruto mengelus punngung Hinata dan sesekali mengelus rambutnya. "Gomenasai Hinata."

Setelah Hinata sudah lebih tenang, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menuntun Hinata untuk duduk di kursi ruang makan. "Kau tampak pucat sekali. Apa kau sudah makan?"

Hinata tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Dia menutup muka dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan kadang menghapus air mata yang meluncur di pipinya. "Apa kau sudah makan Hinata? Kau pucat sekali." Naruto kembali mengajukan pertanyaan dan pernyataan yang sama. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan. "Apa saja yang kau lakukan? Nampaknya kau tambah kurus. Hmm? Ayolah, jangan menangis lagi." Naruto melakukan segala upaya untuk membuat Hinata menghentikan aliran air matanya.

"Aku lelah." Hinata akhirnya angkat bicara.

Naruto kemudian melihat arloji mahal yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Hinata beranjak dari kursinya dan hendak berjalan menuju kamarnya. Naruto mengikuti Hinata lalu menggandengnya.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri." Hinata berhenti dan memandang Naruto.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Naruto masih memandang ke depan.

"Kalau begitu lepaskan aku."

"Aku tidak tega melihat kau jalan sempoyongan seperti orang mabuk. Biarkan aku mengantarmu sampai di kamar." Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya yang otomatis membuat Hinata kembali berjalan.

Hinata hanya merasakan sedikit aneh pada sikap Naruto. Tidak biasanya Naruto akan peduli padanya. Tapi malam ini, Naruto bukanlah pria yang sering mengacuhkan Hinata. Dia tampak lebih peduli dan hangat pada Hinata.

Naruto membukakan pintu kamar Hinata lalu membiarkannya masuk lebih dulu. Hinata berbaring di ranjangnya membelakangi Naruto. Naruto mendekat pada Hinata lalu duduk di tepi ranjang queen size itu.

"Kau sudah mau tidur, Hinata?" tanya Naruto basa-basi.

"Keluarlah. Aku mau istirahat." Hinata menjawab Naruto dengan begitu dingin.

"Wakatta. Oyasumi~ Hinata." Naruto mengelus puncak kepala Hinata sebentar, lalu meninggalkan kamar itu.

Sampai saat ini, banyak sekali pertanyaan yang menghampiri Hinata tentang sikap Naruto. 'Apa Naruto-kun sudah mulai menganggapku disini?' batin Hinata. 'Tidak. Dia hanya merasa bersalah.'

...

.

.

.

TBC :)

.

.

* * *

Hi hi hi...

thank u for reading and following this fiction. Special thanks for all readers and all reviewers

See u in the next chapter,, jaa ne!

NB : Kritik/saran diperlukan demi kelanjutannya


	5. Chapter 5

World can Change

Disclaimer By Masashi Kishimoto's

Story By Ranari Amayesa's

Uzumaki Naruto X Hyuuga Hinata

Genre : Drama - Hurt/Comfort

M

Warning :

OOC, Typos, Tidak menarik, Bad story

\- Don't like don't read -

.

Happy Reading !

Please Enjoy That!

* * *

Previous Chapter

"Kau sudah mau tidur, Hinata?" tanya Naruto basa-basi.

"Keluarlah. Aku mau istirahat." Hinata menjawab Naruto dengan begitu dingin.

"Wakatta. Oyasumi~ Hinata." Naruto mengelus puncak kepala Hinata sebentar, lalu meninggalkan kamar itu.

Sampai saat ini, banyak sekali pertanyaan yang menghampiri Hinata tentang sikap Naruto. 'Apa Naruto-kun sudah mulai menganggapku disini?' batin Hinata. 'Tidak. Dia hanya merasa bersalah.'

...

* * *

Chapter 5

.

.

.

...

Naruto kembali ke ruang makan untuk mengambil ponselnya. Dia lalu pergi ke rooftop untuk menghirup udara segar dan merefresh pikiranya. Sesampainya di rooftop, Naruto berdiri menikmati pemandangan malam Konoha yang dihias gemerlap lampu dari tiap bangunan. Sesekali dia memejamkan mata dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

Setelah berdiri cukup lama, Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya pada bangku panjang sambil menikmati indahnya bintang yang berkelap-kelip meramaikan langit. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Naruto bermonolog di tengah keheningan malam itu. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering menandakan ada pesan masuk.

[[ From : Shion-san

Naruto-kun, kau sedang apa? J ]]

Naruto terkejut ketika melihat pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Awalnya, dia berniat untuk langsung menghapus pesan dari Shion dan menghapus contactnya. Tapi sebelumnya,

[To : Shion-san

Kau tidak punya malu?

Jangan ganggu aku dan keluargaku lagi. Jika kau butuh uang atau apapun, mintalah pada DEIDARA hebatmu itu. Aku tak peduli! BYE!]

Sebenarnya masih ada rasa dari hati Naruto kepada Shion. Tapi mengingat apa yang Shion lakukan, Naruto segera menghilangkan kenangan dan menghapus semua tentang Shion. Foto, contact, dan semuanya. "Wanita ini benar-benar membuatku gila! Hasshhhh" Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Malam itu adalah terakhir kalinya Shion menghubungi Naruto. Awalnya dia berpikir bahwa Naruto tidak bisa melupakannya –mungkin saat ini memang belum bisa-, jadi dia masih bisa bermanja-manja dengan kekayaan Naruto. Tapi melihat tanggapan Naruto, urat malu Shion masih berfungsi dengan baik. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk tidak berurusan dengan Naruto lagi.

Dua minggu telah berlalu sejak Shion terakhir kali menghubungi Naruto. Meskipun Naruto sempat bersikap hangat pada Hinata, Naruto tetaplah Naruto. Dia kembali bersikap dingin pada istrinya itu. Hinata pun tidak heran dengan sikap Naruto yang gampang sekali berubah. Dia sudah tahu tentang Naruto dan Shion. Lagipula dilihat dari sikap Naruto belakangan ini, Hinata yakin bahwa terjadi sesuatu antara Naruto dan Shion. Apa Naruto yang bercerita? Tidak. Sakura yang menceritakannya.

Pagi ini, Naruto masih sibuk di ruang kerja membereskan berkas-berkas yang akan ia bawa ke kantor. Setelah Naruto selesai memasukkan dokumen-dokumen penting ke dalam _briefcase-_ nya, dia kembali ke kamar untuk membersihkan diri dan bersiap-siap. Sedangkan Hinata sedang menyibukkan diri membantu Ayame menyiapkan sarapan.

"Hinata-sama, anda terlihat pucat sekali. Apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Ayame pada Hinata.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit pusing." Jawab Hinata dengan lembut.

"Anda lebih baik istirahat saja. Biar saya yang menyelesaikannya."

"Tak apa, Ayame-san." Hinata tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

.

"Ohayou, Naruto-sama." Sapa Ayame pada Naruto yang baru saja memasuki ruang makan.

"Hnn" Naruto menarik kursi lalu duduk disitu. Naruto hanya memandang ke arah Hinata yang sedang duduk di depannya. Hinata menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya diantara kedua sikunya yang ditekuk.

"Hinata-sama, apa anda masih pusing?" Ayame menghampiri Hinata dan sedikit mengguncang bahunya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Ayame.

Ketika Hinata sadar bahwa Naruto sedang memerhatikannya, Hinata hanya memberikan senyum padanya. 'Manis sekali'.

Deg.. deg.. deg

"Kau tampak pucat." Kata Naruto dingin sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata.

"Hanya sedikit pusing." Jawab Hinata.

"Oh."

.

Naruto segera bersiap ke kantor setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

Hinata membawakan jas dan beberapa briefcase Naruto sampai ke halaman depan. "Doumo, Naruto-kun." Hinata menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

"Hnn" Naruto membawanya dan memasuki mobil.

Hinata kembali masuk ke rumahnya. Untuk mengurangi rasa pusingnya, dia berniat menuju taman di belakang rumah. Tapi belum sempat dia ke taman, tiba-tiba dia berlari ke kamar mandi dan...

"Hoeekk... hoeekkk" Hinata merasa sangat mual dan memuntahkan isi perutnya pada wastafel.

Hinata kemudian menghidupkan kran lalu mengelap mulutnya dengan air sambil menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin di depannya. Ketika dia hendak keluar kamar mandi, tiba-tiba rasa mual itu menghampirinya lagi. Terpaksa Hinata harus memuntahkan lagi isi perutnya pada wastafel.

"Hinata-sama, anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ayame dari luar.

"Hn"

"Tapi anda di kamar mandi sudah lebih dari 20 menit."

Hinata kemudian membuka pintu dan mengagetkan Ayame. "Hinata-sama?"

"Aku pusing dan mual sekali."

"Apa saya harus memanggil dokter?"

"Tidak usah. Mungkin hanya kurang istirahat."

"Ya sudah, anda sebaiknya istirahat saja."

"Wakatta."

Senja menghiasi langit konoha saat ini. Hinata masih berbaring di kamarnya. Dia merasa malas untuk melakukan sesuatu. Bahkan dia hanya makan sedikit hari ini. Selama seharian, dia hanya tidur-tidur ayam untuk mengurangi rasa mualnya. Bukannya berkurang, rasa mual itu malah semakin menyiksanya.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Hinata-sama? Boleh saya masuk?"

"Masuklah. Tidak dikunci."

"Saya membawakan bubur." Kata Ayame sambil meletakkan nampan itu di meja sebelah tempat tidur Hinata.

"Nee. Arigatou." Hinata kemudian duduk menyenderkan punggung pada bantal di belakangnya.

"Apa anda sudah baikan?"

"Beginilah." Kata Hinata lalu tersenyum pada Ayame.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Ayame membungkukkan badannya.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Ayame-san."

Hinata tak berminat untuk makan bubur yang baru saja dibawakan oleh Ayame. Bukannya tidak suka atau bagaimana. Hanya saja, tiap kali dia memasukkan bubur itu ke dalam mulutnya, rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang mendorong bubur itu untuk dikeluarkan lagi. Hinata merasa tersiksa dengan mualnya ini. Akhirnya dia meletakkan buburnya dan kembali berbaring.

"Naruto-sama, sepertinya Hinata-sama benar-benar sakit. Dia berulang kali ke kamar mandi dan muntah-muntah. Bahkan dia hanya makan sedikit sekali hari ini." Ayame menjelaskan tentang kondisi Hinata pada Naruto yang baru saja duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Dia baru saja pulang dari kantor.

"Kenapa kau tak menyuruhnya ke rumah sakit atau memanggil dokter?" tanya Naruto

"Hinata-sama tidak mau. Tadi saya sudah berniat menghubungi dokter, tapi Hinata-sama menolak. Katanya dia hanya kelelahan. Seharian ini dia hanya berbaring di kamar dan berulang kali ke kamar mandi."

"Aishhh.." Naruto beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan ke kamar Hinata.

Ketika Naruto memasuki kamar Hinata, dia tak melihat Hinata ada di kasurnya. Kemudian dia masuk dan akhirnya mendapati Hinata sedang di kamar mandi –dengan pintu terbuka-

"Hoekkk... hoekkk... hoekkk..." Hinata terduduk di bawah wastafel sambil memegangi perutnya.

Naruto yang melihatnya kemudian menghampiri Hinata dan berjongkok di hadapan Hinata.

"Daijobu-ka?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata hanya memejamkan mata dan menggelengkan kepala. Naruto mengelus bahu Hinata untuk memberikan kesan nyaman padanya. Tiba-tiba Hinata membuka mata lalu bangkit berdiri sambil menutup mulut dengan tangan kanannya.

"Hoeeekkkk... hoeeekkk... hoeekkkk." Untuk yang kesekian kali, Hinata memuntahkan isi perutnya yang kini sudah kosong hingga hanya air saja yang keluar.

Naruto juga kemudian bangkit berdiri dan memijit tengkuk Hinata. Meskipun Naruto masih sering bersikap dingin dan cuek pada Hinata, namun kali ini dia benar-benar menjadi suami yang baik dan peduli. Mungkin karena dia tidak tega melihat Hinata. Atau, karena dia sebenarnya menyayangi Hinata. Bahkan mungkin sudah ada benih-benih cinta yang tidak disadarinya.

"Kau tampak menyedihkan Hinata." Celoteh Naruto sambil memijit tengkuk Hinata. "Apa kau melakukan ini selama seharian?"

Hinata tidak sempat untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Naruto. Dia hanya sibuk dengan rasa mual dan lemas yang kini tengah menguasainya. Dan hampir saja Hinata ambruk karena tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas. Tapi Naruto dengan tanggap langsung menarik pinggang dan menopang tubuh Hinata.

"Hinata?! Daijobu desuka?" Naruto menatap Hinata.

Hinata balik menatap Naruto dengan sayu. "Kenapa kau sudah pulang?" bukannya menjawab Naruto, Hinata malah balik bertanya.

"Hari ini tidak terlalu sibuk dan semuanya selesai dengan cepat." Naruto menjawab sambil menuntun Hinata ke ranjangnya. "Mmmmm... apa masih mual?"

"Hnn"

"Kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Iie"

"Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu." Naruto menyelimuti Hinata yang terbaring lemah di kasurnya.

Hinata menganggukkan kepala. Ia hanya memandangi langit-langit kamar sambil terus memegangi perutnya. 'benar-benar menyiksa.' Batin Hinata.

.

.

.

TBC :)

.

.

* * *

Hi Minna-san...?

Apa kabar?

Maaf mungkin fanfic ini akan sedikit tersendat-sendat. Saya sekarang harus menyelesaikan tanggung jawab sebagai pelajar dulu. Tau kan ya, sekarang udah mulai sibuk dengan tugas-tugas sekolah. Jadi maaf sekali jika tidak puas dengan fanfic ini.

Doakan saja agar tugas dan tanggung jawab saya sebagai pelajar bisa terselesaikan dengan maksimal sehingga bisa kembali lagi menulis.

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf dan minta dukungan doa dari kalian semua.

Jaa... :D


End file.
